Lean on Me
by MotatoPotato
Summary: SJ. Vignette 6. Just one of those days.


**Title: **Lean on Me

**Author: **MotatoPotato

**Spoilers: **vague 9, 'Emancipation'

**Season: **9-10

**Warnings: **SJ Ship. Companion to _'Here's to Gramps.' _ Some language, a little sappy and angsty.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Sadly. I only twist what is there.

**Notes: **This is the sixth in a series of vignettes from the same universe. Please tell me what you think...it's how I improve. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was all Sam could do not to stomp down the ramp into the gateroom. P2X-768 at first glance had seemed perfectly pleasant and friendly. That was of course before Daniel had refused to sell her and Vala to a fleabag calling himself a Sultan. The last proverbial straw was when he had attempted to check her teeth.

Then on the mad sprint back to the gate (after she had scored a painful bite on his fleshy paw) Cameron added insult to injury by taking every opportunity, which were surprisingly numerous considering they were at a dead run, to make 'little woman' jokes. Daniel and Teal'c looked disgusted with him, Vala had a pinched look about her, and Sam was about two seconds from cleaning his clock.

She hit the showers growing steadily angrier. She hated planets like the one they had just gone to. Her first experience with the likes of them had been Simarka. Where she was kidnapped and traded like a fucking kewpie doll. It just galled her that some men thought women were something to dominate and own rather than independent human beings. Luckily the guys had tracked her and tried to get her back. Though she was still pissed to this day that Jack had had to 'buy' her back.

Jack. She missed him for a variety of reasons; because he was away doing his job in DC where she couldn't see him everyday; because he could make her laugh no matter what might be going on, and because he had been the best damn CO she had ever had (just to name a few).

He would never have treated her the way Cam had today. Jack was sarcastic, witty, and wasn't such an insensitive ass. Okay, yeah, sometimes he was, but never at someone's expense. Unlike Cam who had the tact and people sense of a rhino. Who had obviously thought he was being funny and clever. Jerk.

She stepped too quickly from the shower stall, slipping and smacking her head on the row of lockers. She growled angrily and punched the wall, suddenly a little glad she was returning to an empty house.

All she wanted, needed in truth, was some time alone with a hot bath and blessed silence before she went out with Daniel. He was coming by later on to take her out for food and a little friendly company. They'd had these plans for ages so she didn't think she could cancel. She sighed.

She had been a little bummed before they had left for Enyript because tomorrow was the first birthday since her dad died. True he hadn't made it back for many of those that came before this one. But even then there was always the possibility he'd make the next one. So, after the debriefing Sam shoved past Cam who was trying without success to arrange an afternoon team outing. Probably because everyone was angry with him. She stalked up to the surface seething.

Sam wasn't one to lose her cool under normal circumstances. Any one of these events wouldn't have pushed her over but combined they were blinding. She slammed her car door and screeched through the check points, towards home and her sanctuary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack let himself into the house and made headed over to the hall table and opened a drawer. He sifted and rifled through the papers inside. He had dropped by looking for the forgotten list when he had known Sam would still be at work. She'd be getting back earthside just about now, which left him at least an hour buffer time.

He didn't want her to know he was in town until later tonight. He was going to go finish some last minute errands and then go to Daniel's until he headed back here. He smiled; he'd had a hell of a week and been looking forward to this for longer. Then he heard the car door slam in the driveway.

"Dammit!" he hissed. For a minute he considered running for the back of the house but she'd know he was there anyway. He could never be stupid enough to underestimate her. So he kept rummaging for the list. He smiled reflexively despite the kink in his plans. She really was one incredible woman.

Sam had been so focused on her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin to see Jack looking over his shoulder at her as she kicked the door shut. He shot her a grin. "Hey Carter." He looked her up and down lazily with an expression that normally would have her breathless.

Jack smiled again. "Man, you just keep getting hotter! Sorry to surprise you, I was jus…" Sam's initial surprise had worn off when a tidal wave of anger replaced it. It was just at the moment it was a really unfortunate wording choice on Jack's part. The worst, really, considering her run in with the mysogenistic wannabe dentist.

His smile faltered and turned to concern when he saw the raw fury in her eyes. "What's going on Sam?" He watched her clench her fists in total confusion.

"Jack. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" He cocked his head, really worried now. He knew there was something really wrong; she never used that word unless she was really taxed emotionally.

"I just needed to pick up a list that I left here. I hope it's not a problem. I only stopped by because I thought you'd be at work…"

She saw red. "Oh, you fly in from DC, you don't tell me you're here and you don't want to see me? Tired of being married already?"

His jaw dropped, stunned. "What? No!"

She snarled "You're such an asshole Jack. Just so thoughtless sometimes. Selfish. It didn't occur to you that I might have plans that can't be dropped just because you decide you wanna come see the wifey?" She felt a twinge of conscience at his painfully hurt, concerned and bewildered expression.

Then his face shuttered as he did when didn't know how to deal with so many emotions. She felt the moment of regret pass and her anger return tenfold. "Sam, no. That's not it at all. I had a thing pla…"

She cut him off ruthlessly and his mouth set in a hard line. "Just get out. You don't wanna see me, and I don't think I can deal with your bullshit right now, so what's the point. "

He looked like she'd punched him in the gut. "Sam, what's really wrong…?" He took a step towards her, looking like he wanted to grab her and hug her. Oddly this only fed the flames. His half extended hand dropped as she took a step forward.

Her voice got dangerously low. "Get. Out. Now."

Jack's eyes were angry now too, snapping at her coldly. "Fine. Whatever." He said through gritted teeth. He brushed past her without a second glance and slammed the door, knocking photos off the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel pulled up in front of Sam's to pick her up for their outing. He was still pretty ticked off with Cam, who was really a nice guy and meant well, but sometimes didn't think before he opened his big, fat mouth and came off as coarse and reckless. He had seen that look in Sam's eyes and was seriously concerned.

More so when he saw Jack with his jaw tensely set, his eyes carefully blanked striding down the walk. "Jack?"

Jack glanced up at him. "Not now Daniel. I'm gonna call Teal'c and have him take care of it tonight. I'm not sure it wouldn't make things hard for her if I were to be there. I'll see ya."

Daniel's brow furrowed. He couldn't figure out what had him so wound up. "Jack..? You are going to…?" But he had already slammed to door and was pulling out into the street.

Daniel walked cautiously up the sidewalk to the door. He knocked and nearly fell backwards when Sam swung the door open looking murderous. "You bastard! Can't even…" She trailed off when she saw it was Daniel.

His eyes were wide and startled. "What the…"

Sam tried to rein in her temper. "Sorry Daniel…didn't mean to bite your head off."

He shrugged. "It happens." He looked around the entryway and noticed several photos lying in broken glass. He picked one up and brushed it off. It was of the four of them, taken around the time of the marriage.

Jack and Sam looked happier than he had ever known them to be. Daniel, who had been fairly tipsy, had an arm on each of their shoulders, with Teal'c at Sam's other flank. They were all smiling. What Daniel liked the most about this shot was the way the two of them were giving each other special smiles over Daniel's head.

He had to admit he was fairly worried about tonight. After so much planning…

Sam grabbed her purse, cursing her missed bath. "Ready?" He set the photo down and they headed out for an afternoon of coffee, talk, and general shenanigans with one of her favorite people. She shoved the argument to the back of her mind though it nagged at her that she had been distinctly unfair to Jack. However it was ruthlessly quashed in favor of a good afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dusk before they returned, spirits restored. "Want me to help you clean up a bit?"

Sam smiled a little dimly. "Sure. I might have some cookies lying around for your trouble…"

He smiled affectionately and followed her in. She pushed the door open and reached for the light switch, but the room exploded into light with a roar. She almost tumbled into Daniel as she looked around and saw all her friends from the SGC, some of her old academy/university friends, colleagues from other assignments, and even Hammond, Cassie and her brother with his family.

Jack was nowhere to be seen. She turned quickly to Daniel. "He can't even be bothered to come." Daniel tried to say something but she was whisked away.

She found herself in a big hug in Teal'c's strong arms, and Cam standing beside him. "Sam, I'm sorry about earlier. I know it's not a lot but…" She gave him a hug too as Mark and Cassie both made their way over.

"How on earth did Daniel and Murray get you out here?!" She exclaimed giving him a brilliant smile.

"They didn't. Jack called close to two months ago. You were right you know. Anyone who would do this for you is okay in my books. He really knows how to plan a party!" He looked around curiously. "How is he, anyway?"

Cassie added "I haven't seen Jack in too long! You know where he is, Sam?" Her heart plummeted. She mumbled an excuse about getting a drink and found Daniel, pulling him to the side.

"Please tell me you planned this."

He looked startled. "No. Jack did it all. He found the names, then tracked them down making calls, arranged the food, the decorations, organizing flights and rides, even asked me to take you out today."

She had been glancing over the tables of food while he spoke and felt like such a bitch. They were filled with nothing but her favorite foods.

Sam felt like her knees were going to give. He worked 18 hour days. This must have taken hours and hours and hours to plan. And then she called him thoughtless? Selfish? She had been so unfair to unleash the day's shit on him. The secret visit made sense now. Why she hadn't known he was here. She wanted to cry.

Daniel looked at her worriedly but she waved him off. He heaved a sigh. "He's very worried something happened. He wouldn't say it but I could see it as he left. He thought you didn't want him around for whatever reason..." He stopped as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"That's why he's not here." He said softly. "He thought you might not enjoy the party as much if he were." He paused pensively. "He threw this thing because he wanted to make this birthday easier on you. I'm not supposed to tell you where he is…" Sam looked up hopefully. "He's on the roof."

She smiled and squeezed his arm and then headed to the backyard where the ladder was. She gathered herself and headed up. Unsurprisingly he didn't move at all when she reached the deck. He sat with his shoulders hunched, arms resting on his legs with hands clasped, head bowed. She came over slowly and sat on the bench beside him.

"Hey." She tried tentatively after several minutes of silence. He studied the floor and then slowly turned to look at her. What she saw nearly broke her heart. His eyes were tired and sad and god help her filled with love. He looked like a different person. A weary, hurt and almost defeated air clung to him.

How had she not noticed the stress lines at his eyes and forehead? How had she missed the hunched and tense set of his body? She was calling him thoughtless? Jesus. She was the damned thoughtless one. Sam knew she had hurt him. That she did it on purpose. The misery welled up inside her chest, pushing a lump to her throat.

The man worked himself to the limits and then took on a huge and majorly daunting project meant only to make her smile, to make a really tough day more enjoyable. He anticipated her sorrow, again surprising her with his unique ability to know exactly what she needed, before Sam did herself. And now he was missing what he so lovingly put together because she was being a bitch.

He wordlessly reached in his pocket and handed her a box. She stared at it, holding it carefully. Jack tiredly nodded towards it. She opened it slowly, shakily. Inside was an old wooden yo-yo, painted a faded yellow. It was worn and well loved. She looked up in surprise. Jack spoke slowly. "When I was thinking about this birthday, it seemed more and more like a family thing."

"Your dad's memory was going to be a part of today. I decided to give you a part of me. Something I treasure. That yo-yo was Charlie's." She opened her mouth soundlessly. He never spoke like this. Ever. "I taught him to use it. It was one of the things we'd do together. When I was away he'd learn a new trick and then teach me when I got home." He blew out a breath. "I knew you'd take care of it. A part of me for you to have. Since we're family."

"Happy birthday, Carter."

Sam felt shell shocked. Jack was a paradox. He was a strong soldier, tough and hard; trained to be distant, uncompromising, closemouthed and ruthless. Haunted. He was all of those things and yet he was also playful and funny, considerate and passionate, tender. The man felt deeply, and he loved with a depth like no one she had ever met. God she loved him. A rough sigh escaped her. "Oh...Jack..."

He saw the emotions flitting through her eyes and gave her a weak reassuring smile. At that act of selflessness, reassuring her when he was obviously in need of it more, Sam's control slipped. Although she felt a little shaky she let it go despite herself. She knew he would never think she was weak or hold it against her. Another reason she loved him.

At the first sight of tears Jack's face softened even more. He gave her a look with such love and warmth in his eyes, she just cried harder. Before she knew what had happened she heard a whispered "C'mere." A word from him that never failed to comfort and fill her with love.

His arms holding her to him, she pressed her face in his neck and cried herself out while he soothed her. He was solid and warm and smelled so damn good. All the crap fell away and in his arms it was a good day. //For better or for worse…// She looked up, meeting his troubled brown gaze.

"Jack…I…" He silenced her with a kiss and then tipped her face and forced her eyes to his. She read in his eyes all that he had to say, as he read hers. She treasured the sensitivity they shared; their ability to speak without words.

She leaned in and pressed her face to his throat. She felt his lips in her hair, fingers stroking the locks and her back. She was home. Not for the first time she inhaled and knew he was the one. No one did to her what he did, nor inherently understood her as he did.

She pulled back and kissed him wildly, leaving both of them short of breath. She grabbed his chin. "I love you so fucking much."

Jack smiled then, a real and bright flash of white and dimples. He knew she only used that word when her emotions went haywire. "Well I love your dirty mouth."

She smiled slyly. "Maybe you can help me clean it up."

His eyes twinkled. "After your party, Cinderella. You can count on it…"

As they descended the ladder she spoke softly, but he heard anyways, bringing a warm honeyed glow to his eyes, previously absent.

"I can always count on you."


End file.
